Pokemon Adventures-Topaz Edition: Black and White Chapter!
by OPFan37
Summary: In the region of Unova, Team Plasma is on a path of Pokemon Liberation as three kids obtain Pokedex's and set off on their journey. Black, one of tem, meets up with White, the president of the BW Agency, and together they-...what? This story isn't about them?...What the? Who the hell is this Topaz from Aspertia? Why is he a Dex Holder? ARRRGH! Forget this! Just read and enjoy!


Round 1: An Alternate Adventure

In the Unova region, a faint breeze blew, plucking a small leaf from a tree and sending it dancing across the wind. It travelled far, until it eventually reached a lone desolate cave, where an icy wind blew out and froze the leaf solid, sending it plummeting to the ground, where it smashed.

The creator of the wind cleared its throat with a low, but booming growl. It did not even try to leave its cave, seeing there being no point in it. Still, it looked towards the light outside, and knew that it's time would come soon.

Yes...it just had to be patient...and wait for that moment to come...

_PMBW _

"WE'RE READY!"

Standing on top of a large viewpoint, a 12 year old boy cheered towards the rising sun. His dark brown hair sweeping in strands between his eyes and on either side of his head, with the rest swept back. He wore an electric green jacket with black edges, unzipped to show a dark blue shirt, matching were a pair of black slacks, white and blue shoes, and a cap that was dark green with a white Poke-Ball symbol to match his backpack.

Floating next to him was a pokemon with long black arms, a same coloured 'hat', and a glass sphere with a purple flame inside it and two yellow eyes for a body, a Lampent.

"Today's the day, Lampmal!" The boy nodded to the Lamp Pokemon. "We've been training forever for this moment! And now the time has finally come! Are you with me!?"

The pokemon shouted with enthusiasm in its native speech. "Then let's do this thing!"

"Topaz!"

"Waaaaah!" He instantly tumbled down and landed on his back. "That hurt..." Lampmal floated down after him as his trainer brushed himself down, looking up into the eyes of his mother. "Yes, mum?"

"Why are you shouting so early in the morning?" The woman asked. "I know your eager to go, but you could've gotten up a little later."

"Sorry mum..." Topaz mumbled.

Luckily it appeared as if the town of Aspertia remained sleeping, save for the occasional flock of Pidove. "And don't forget these." She held out two objects.

"Ah, my Pokedex!" He held up the device.

"That was a birthday present from Professor Juniper." His mother lectured him. "You know how closely I work with her, AND how important that invention is, so can I trust you to keep it safe?"

"I swear!" The boy saluted, his pokemon copying him. He then took the second object. "And I definitely wouldn't forget YOU Ferrorref!" The pokemon inside the Poke-Ball nodded back at him.

"Are you SURE you wanna do this?" The mother asked.

"More sure then I've ever been about anything!" He practically shouted. "I can't wait to go! We're gonna go right now!"

"Topaz..." The boy turned to his parent. "...Be careful, okay?"

"I will, mum." He nodded. "Lampmal! Let's go!" And so the two sprinted off.

The women sighed as he watched them go. "Your growing up too fast...but I'm so proud of you..."

Almost instantly Topaz and Lampmal had reached Floccesy Town. "Morning Topaz, Lampmal." An old man greeted them with his Stoutland. "Off to Floccesy Ranch for more training, are we?"

"Not today!" He proclaimed proudly. "Today's the day!"

"That so?" He chuckled. "Then good luck to you."

"Thanks Randy! Bye Stoutland!" Lampmal waved as Stoutland barked, the Lamp pokemon and his trainer dashed through the entire town.

"Hey! Topaz!" A small boy interrupted him.

"Yeah?" He asked, jogging on the spot.

"I always wondered...why do you give your pokemon those names?"

"Well, I always see pokemon as having two sides to them. One is a kind and protective creature, the other a strong and confident battler, so I name my teammates because of that."

"Cool!" The boy smiled, before Topaz tore off again.

"Jump!" Topaz did an impressive leap over the tall grass. "No time to battle wild pokemon!"

Soon the duo shot straight into Virbank City, still not stopping until they skidded outside a flight of staircases with a purple Gym symbol above the entryway.

"I can't believe we're actually challenging the Gym!" Topaz went sparkly eyed as he could barely contain his excitement. "Gonna win for sure!"

He jumped down the stairs three at a time before he entered a room and was blasted by music. "The Virbank Gym!" Topaz shouted over the noise to Lampmal. "We have to defeat the trainers to lower the volume so we can challenge the Leader!"

He got out a Poke-Ball that had his second pokemon shadowed inside it. "Let's go for it!" Lampmal fist pumped in response.

_PMBW_

"I gotta admit, you must be pretty tough to be facing me so quickly."

Topaz and Lampmal stood in front of the stage beaming like little children on christmas. They were looking up at a girl with white hair tied in a small ponytail with an aquamarine and purple shirt, black boots and freckles. Roxie, the Virbank City Gym Leader.

"Seriously though!?" She yelled at her two back up players, a male and themale thug on drums and guitar respectively. "How did you two lose so fast!?"

"Sorry Roxie, but that kid is tough." The male responded sheepishly.

"I-It was the pokemon he used!" The female said in a panic. "It had a major type-advantage!"

Roxie huffed. "Yeah, yeah, cool off."

"So can I battle you now? Pretty please?" Topaz persisted.

"Alright already!" Roxie facepalmed. "We'll use two pokemon each, that sound fair?"

"You bet!" Topaz nodded.

"Okay then, Koffing!" A purple ball with eyes and a mouth popped out.

"Wow! I've never seen that pokemon before!" Topaz marvelled.

"Like him?" Roxie smirked, playing a few notes on her guitar. "I got him in the Kanto region."

Topaz grinned. "It's cool! But it's gotta be a Poison type! So go Ferrorref!" Out of the ball burst another spherical pokemon, except this one was metal with green spikes and yellow eyes, a Ferroseed.

"So a Steel type? That explains it." Roxie noted. "Tackle!"

Koffing rammed into Ferrorref, but Koffing got knocked back with a pained look. "What!?" Roxie gasped. "How did Koffing take damage!?"

Topaz clicked his fingers. "It's Ferrorref's Ability, Iron Barbs! It hurts your pokemon whenever it makes physical contact, plus your Koffing's Tackle doesn't even faze Ferrorref, so your pokemon's basically just hurting itself."

Roxie gritted her teeth. "Like hell that'll stop us! Koffing!"

"Charge, Ferrorref!"

The two pokemon thrashed and tumbled together in a furious squabble, though it was clear Koffing was taking all the damage. "Gyro Ball!" Ferrorref suddenly spun around, slashing Koffing with its spikes and knocking it out.

"Guess I underestimated you." Roxie admitted as she returned Koffing.

"I've been learning as much as I can about the Virbank Gym, and I knew Ferrorref was perfect for Poison types!" Ferrorref nodded at its trainers exclamation.

"But can it stand up to this? Scolipede!" This time a giant red and purple bipedal bug burst forth.

"So that's a Scolipede..." Topaz said as he checked it up on his Pokedex. "It's horns are used to inject a poison to finish foes off...but that won't work on Ferrorref!"

Roxie just smiled. "True, but this will! Steamroller!" Scolipede tucked itself and rammed into Ferrorref whilst spinning!

"Ferrorref!" Topaz gasped as the pokemon was thrown to his feet, heavily injured.

"Looks like those Iron Barbs can't hurt Scolipede whilst it's spinning." Roxie giggled. "Finish it off!"

Scolipede gave a menacing cry before charging forward and striking Ferrorref with its horns, knocking it out.

"Ungh...come back Ferrorref!" Topaz returned the pokemon, who looked ashamed inside of its Poke-Ball. "Don't look so down, you got us this far! Just leave it to us now." Ferrorref nodded trustingly.

"Lampmal! Avenge Ferrorref!" The Lampent floated angrily into battle. "Flame Burst!" The Lamp Pokemon fired a stream of fireballs from the tip of its black covering, showering Scolipede in them.

"Fire type moves now? This is a gutsy battle! I love it!" Roxie laughed. "Poison Tail!" Scolipede suddenly turned around and stabbed Lampmal with the tips of its tails!

"Lampmal!" Topaz cried, as the pokemon winced and readjusted its lampshade.

"Awesome job, Scolipede!" But the pokemon was not celebrating, it looked in pain. "Scolipede? What's wrong?" Then Roxie noticed very bad burns on Scolipede's tails. "Huh!? When did Scolipede get burned!?"

"It's Lampmal's Ability, Flame Body!" Topaz declared. "Let's take our chance! Hex!" Lampmal spewed a black fog out of its black covering that gathered in front of it, a red eye forming in the centre before the fog whipped and sliced past Scolipede, knocking it out.

"Scolipede!" Roxie shouted. "What...what the fuck was that!?"

"Hex does double damage when the opponent is inflicted with a specific status condition." Topaz literally pointed to Lampmal, who took a bow.

Roxie seethed as she returned Scolipede. "I can't believe this..." Then she let out a huge groan, before giving a small smile. "Guess I lost, but whatever! That was an awesome battle!"

Topaz let out Ferrorref (with Lampmal supporting him) as Roxie walked over. "Since ya beat me, I gotta give ya this." She held up the Toxic Badge. "You've earned it and all that."

Topaz took the badge with overwhelming pride, his two pokemon gazing at it as if it were a diamond, the trainer pinned it to the inside of his jacket. "Roxie...thank you so so much!" Him and his pokemon bowed to them.

"No problem." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Now..." Topaz carefully picked up Ferrorref. "I apologise for running off, but we've got a boat to catch!" The three then sped out of the Gym!

"Hold on, what!?" Roxie and her tow band members gave chase, running out just in time to see Topaz jump onto a boat just setting off for Castelia City.

"He's insane..." The female sweatdropped, but Roxie continued to watch the boat as it slowly grew smaller.

"What's the matter Roxie, ya gonna miss him?" The male asked.

Roxie cocked her head. "To be honest...yeah..." She then gained a huge smile. "But I sure feel sorry for all the people over there!"

"Look out, Castelia City!" Topaz yelled from the front of the ship next to a fired up Lampmal and Ferrorref. "We're coming for you!"

**Topaz's Team:**

**Lampmal (Lampent), Male, Level 42, Modest Nature.**

**Ferrorref (Ferroseed), Male, Level 28, Brave Nature.**

**So here it is! Based off of the Pokemon Adventures manga! I might end up doing the entire series! (If I'm motivated enough...). What? Why have I started at Unova if I want to do the whole series?...Because I like Gen V.**

**And so you have something to say in your review, consider these questions:**

**1. What do you think of Topaz? What title would you give him? (e.g. Red being Fighter, Blue being Trainer etc.)**

**2. What pokemon do you think he will catch?**

**To finish off, thank you for reading! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE MANGA!**


End file.
